Thanks, Aragog
by Portkey lighthouse
Summary: What if Harry had extra help during the Tri-wizard tournament? What if the Acromantula in the maze became Harry familiar and helped him? ABANDDONED
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, J. does. All I have is imagination.

Prologe

Forbidden Forest

They sat inside the car, waiting to smash into a tree and die because of that Aragog. When one of the Arcomanutlas jumps right in the windshield of the car, Harry used the cutting hex on the spiders, which left a long gash across its abdomen as it flew off. Harry turned to see the spider but it went away faster than he thought it would.

Forbidden Forest

When he was across the small pond and ready to cast his Patronus, he saw a small figure behind the trees, it looked like… a spider, or more accurate, an Acromantula. He did not wait and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" as Prongs leapt out of his wand and drove all of those dementors away. He turned to examine the spider more closely and saw the spider was leaving by climbing a tree when it positioned itself more diagonally, Harry saw a long gash across its' stomach. Just after he saw the gash, it went as fast as it came and faded into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Harry was having a bad day, his name a hours ago just came out of that stupid Tri-wizard cup and his best friend for three years just abandon him a few minutes ago. When he tries to explain all he got was a "piss off" and ignorance. 'At least Hermione is with me, just like always.' Harry thought. He doesn't want to sleep because he knows that he is going to get one of 'those' nightmares again and he doesn't want to see darkness and Death Eaters and people getting killed.

He reflected on his life so far, thinking of things he has done with his friends. The First Year, he and his friends manage to get the Philosopher's Stone when Dumbledore was cruising on a broomstick to the Ministery, why didn't he used floo or apparition or portkey was a mystery to Harry. In the final chamber, he managed to kill Quirinus Quirrell and get the Philosopher's stone. Nobody knew that before he passed out from magical exhaustion he managed to get a full potion bottle of Elixir of life from that Stone and put it in an empty potion bottle for his next potion class, he had to thank Snape for that. According to Dumbledore the Stone was destroyed so that bottle in his trunk is the last remains of the Elixir of life.

In his second year yet again he faced life danger and a beast. The whole 'Heir of Slytherin' thing singled him out again, he was getting enough of stares for being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and he was even getting more looks. Then people (expect ) started getting petrified and roosters started dying and Acromantula started escaping the school. When Hermione got petrified things got a bit worse and Hagrid even got blamed for the whole thing AGAIN. He followed his last instructions and almost died to Aragog and his kids. Speaking of Aragog, that is when he met that weird spider who kept mysteriously showing up and dangerous situations. He faced down that Basilisk and killed it and get his stupid defence teacher trying to erase his memories so he could get the story his own.

Then the third year, where his godfather, Sirius Black escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban to kill Peter Pettigrew, the traitor that killed the Potters. Unfortunately, he was thought to be the traitor and thought he is coming after Harry so they put the soul-sucking demons, the Dementors around the school to guard the school. His defence Professor was a werewolf almost killed or infected him on the night of the execution of Buckbeak the hippogriff. There is also a night that changed him and made him realizes something:

**Flashback**

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

"_Good." professor Lupin stated, "Now, you say you have something to talk about to me after the lesson, what is it?"_

"_Well," Harry paused, "Whenever I am around Hermione I feel good and when she smiles at me I get this tingly feeling in the stomach and…"_

"_You like her."_

"_What! I can't possibly like my best friend right? I mean, it will destroy everything we have and make it worse…. Right?"_

"_Calm down Harry, your father, James took seven years to get his girl and was a git to her at the started, it took a while for him to realize that but when he did, let's just say that they are a match made in the heavens."_

_Harry looked thoughtful for a while and said, "Alright, I guess I am just being paranoid and I'll figure it out later, but what should I do professor?"_

"_Well," Remus Lupin continued, "Take her out and take things nice and maybe you should tell her your feelings. You third years can go out to Hogsmeade, got your permission form?"_

"_No, my uncle and aunt didn't give me it because I blew up Aunt Marge," he said._

"_Sorry, I should have known, it was all over The Daily Prophet."_

"_Please, don't be sorry, you are the best teacher we had since my first year."_

"_Why thank you Harry, but speaking of that original matter you should go for something like an picnic but with Blackout, I am not so sure, sorry Harry."_

"_Its fine professor, I might just tell her my feelings and see how it goes" He sighed._

_But he never did_

**End of flashback**

He had endured torture, but nothing like this. Every day he wakes up and be friends with Hermione, and never can do anything to her, it is worse than any mountain troll, Arcomantula, Basilisk, and Dementors. He hoped that it would be as normal as ever but the first thing you should know about Harry Potter is that nothing around him is ever dull. He tried to act 'Normal' every day but it didn't really work out well and even got sent to madam Pomfrey, the school healer for a check.

He just hopes Moody isn't right and nobody wants to kill him and nobody dies in this tournament and everything is just as peaceful as ever, but he knows better than to dream on things. Since once an old man said, "Do not dwell on dreams and forget to live" in his first year. He hopes that this is all a dream and tomorrow it would be a lot better as he drifts off into sleep.

The first real chapter, my first fic. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
